sapient_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizards
Biology - The Human Mage As humans evolved, and adapted to the element magiem, or the element of magic/mana, they did so differently than that of animals, or werebeast. Humans developed an organ, called the vessea that can process the element magiem in their bloodstream. It can regulate and produce e-cells just like beings that evolved from mageium itself such as fairies. Unlike the abilities of weres that purely came from evolution and adaption to surroundings, as well as defense against predators, a wizard's magic comes from the ability to use mana/magic around them and manipulate it. Unlike non-humans in general, they are not limited to the traits and abilities of their kind. A wizard can learn from various schools, as long as they can handle it. Biology - The Non-Human Mage A nonhuman mage is known as a fera, these types of mages are rarer than human mages due to the fact that most humans are not born with a vessea organ and even less non-humans are born with one. Nonhumans bodies have adapted in a way where they have no need of the organ and are able to process mana without it. This leaves their bodies passively able to handle magic, but the con is that it leaves them dependent on it to where if a non-human is bound from magic they will die since it's part of them. Non-human mages that have the organ vessea on the other hand can survive while bound by magic, but will not be able to access their non-human abilities, and if hurt, will have no ability to heal. Vessea - The Vessel Organ This organ's primary function is to process magiem, so that the individual is able to regulate and produce e-cells that can store mana. The organ can be strengthened through practice of magic, making the muscle stronger and able to assorb and produce more e-cells which will increase the level of magic able to be used, as well as increase the endurance and stamina of the magic user as they use magic. Through practice the user will be able to manipulate mana easier, but over use has consequences. Though magiem is not completely understood, it's known to be a needed nutrient for those who possess the vessea organ and are "made of magic" like non-humans. The organ takes in the nutrient needed from the element magiem in the air and part of food, allowing the body to process e-cells, as magic is used, the body uses the e-cells that hold the mana. Once all the magic a wizard is able to do is used up, they can no longer do magic until they replenish themselves. Mana storages can be replenished through rest, food and if need be medication, serums, and/or elixirs. Going beyond this limit can lead to defiency and the body will no longer be able to regulate and produce e-cells correctly. This leads to death. History of the Wizard The first to notice the evolution of man were the fairies. The fairies enjoyed watching humans and loved being able to influence the species, at the sight one of one being able to use magic itself spurred them into action to mold the humans into what they thought best. The first two humans to display the ability to use magic was Elias Merlin Whitman, a baby boy from Aeivedore and Enya Hecate Firewind, a baby girl from Fenri. The fairies, instead of asking, changed out two baby fairies for the two young babies which first began what was known as "Changelings". The two were raised among the fairies, growing as best friends until a difference in style and use of magic began to cause a rift between the two. It became worse as Enya was taught more by the dark fairies, whereas Merlin by the light fairies, though during that time he went by Eli. As time passed, the relationship between the two became more rocky until finally an argument between the two that escalated into a major battle, caused the two to renounce their friendship and each other before going their seperate ways. Over time many more appeared with the ability to do magic with some following the will of Merlin and others following the will of Hectate. Overtime these magic users have faced events that have left them persecuted and blamed for when things go wrong. Wizard Artifacts Mage - The Difference between Wizard and Witch Though most wizards view the term witch as an insult to wizards, most of those who do are the ones that follow Merlin's style of teaching and magic. Those who follow Hectate's style of magic, are usually fine with the term witch. Guild? Circle? Coven? What is that? In the alternate Earth of Sapient World, magic is found everywhere and can't be ignored. Humans have over time made it part of daily lives with technology and other things, but that doesn't make it less dangerous. * The Magic Council - The magic council oversees all guilds and wizards. The point of the Magic Council is to make sure magic is not misused and that magic done by wizards is kept in check. * Clans: A Clan is the most influential guild in the region and overseas the guilds of that region. There is one major clans for each habitable main region in the world .The ones over these clans are considered the equivalent of royalty, as each is a member is part of the Magic Council. Wizard Clans are the major HQ of the guilds within a region. * Guilds: The guild is a large group of wizards and the locale is usually a school and second home for wizards wrapped all in one. There are many guilds, though the largest and most influential is Merlin's guild which is also a clan of UNA. Here they can take on assignments that need a wizard's help and they can practice magic. Most guilds have dormitories/apartments you can stay in, as well as a public kitchen and other anemities. It all depends on the guild. The guild itself can look like anything and could even be a nomadic one. The guild serves as a place where wizards join as a group to do jobs, learn and accepts any age. The guild's own rules depends on the guildmaster though the guild must follow the council's rules as well to be considered active and not corrupt. * Guild Members: Members of the guild that are not the leader, are of different ages. * Coven: The dark/ taboo version of a guild. Covens are not allowed by the Magic Council and anyone belonging to one is listed as "Gone Rogue". * Circle: A magic circle, is also known as a team as wizards, or small group. They are usually close and work together, and see each other as family. Rank and Titles * Goddess of Witchcraft: Hectate, Enya, or whatever name she is taking for the century is the goddess of witch craft and she is the only one with this title. * The Great Wizard: Merlin is the only one with this title * Guildmasters: The leaders of the wizard guilds, can only be an A class or Alpha class wizard. * Magic Council Leader: The wizards that were elected to serve on the Magic Council. Every wizard (Except Merlin who is best at all styles) has two styles but not every witch is the best at both, nor is every witch with a style the best at it. But the witches who are the best of one of the styles they chose, are picked for this role. * Clan Leader: Ruler/ Lord/Lady of the wizard clan of that region and all that fall under it. Though this is an elected position, most of the time it stays in the family due to the families retaining their level of power. * Apprentice: Wizards that have not yet mastered being a wizard, and are basic to advanced skill level. * Master: Wizards that have mastered being a wizard and are now able to hone their skills to become *insert class here* wizards. A wizard has to work hard for a particular rank. * A-Class Wizard: The strongest class of wizards of all time, and are given this class by the Magic Council themselves. Only wizards of this class are allowed to be elected to be in the Magic Council, of which only 5 A-class wizards are chosen to join the Council. * Alpha Class Wizard: Wizards of this class are the strongest class of wizards, but below an A Class wizard. (Above Average Skill Level) * Beta Class Wizard: Most wizards fall into this class of just being averge. * Delta Class Wizard: Stronger than omega class but weaker than beta class. (Below Average) * Omega Class Wizard: Stronger than an S class wizard but weaker than a delta class. * S-Class Wizard: The weakest wizards. Skill Level Titles * Disciple: This is before beginner and learning the basics. All wizards start here, regardless of anything. Before a wizard can even learn a simple spell, they must be able to do the basics since it's something every wizard is capable of and without the basics, you are not a wizard. * Incipere : This is the novice and you're past the basics. At this level wizards are learning the basics of spell casting, conjuration, enchanting, and potion making in order to find their first special style. * Medius: The intermediate level. At this level a wizard is ready to start choosing a style and start trying to master it. * Melior: Advanced level. At this level a wizard is ready to choose their second style and start to master it. * Summus: A wizard that has mastered their styles and element if they have one, being a master does not mean you are a powerful witch. It only means you have completed your studies to a point where you are seen as a full wizard and capable of handling your magic. At this level a wizard has mastered their affinity (whether casting with hands, words, objects or etc) and both styles of magic. Guild Status * Active Guild: An active guild i a guild that is registered with the council and follows the council's rules. * Inactive Guild: A guild that the Council has deemed as inactive and no longer functioning. (Usually because of Coven like behavior) * Corrupted Guild: A guild that does not follow Council rules, but the council has most likely not caught them or has not judged them yet so is not viewed officially as a coven. * Coven: A guild that is far beyond corruption. Wizard Status * Exiled Guild Member: A wizard that has been exiled from their guild, they can try to join another but most likely will not be accepted. * Inactive Guild Member: A wizard that has left their guild and is most likely in search of another one. * Active Guild Member: A wizard that is part of a guild and is master level and above. * Trainee Guild Member: A wizard that is part of a guild but below master level. * Pending: A wizard who has been caught but not faced trial yet, and their new status is still unknown as they are found guilty or not guilty by the Magic Council. * Contained: A wizard that went rogue and the Magic Council has locked them away in a cell that keeps them from using magic. * Gone Rogue: A wizard that the Magic Council has deemed as dangerous and has not been caught yet. Major Magic Styles The two major magic styles are Merlin's and Hectate's. * Merlin's style of magic is seen as more untame, his style of magic depends more on the strength of your vessea than being able to take the magic around you and bend it. * Hectate's style of magic is seen as more refined, and deals more relying more on using the magic around you than relying on your vessea. Major Magic Casting Styles * Objects - One way to use and cast magic is though objects, whether it's enchanting an object for later use or using an object to help amplify the magic or etc. Some magic users prefer the use of objects to get their magic done. * Hands - Another way of casting magic is through hand guesture. Using the correct hand guesture, movement or just bringing your magic to your fingertips for use is how some magic users prefer to do things. * Spells - Another way of casting magic is to say the appropriate words, though usually this is accompanies by the use of hand guestures and/or an object use. * Rituals - These can be long, but some magic is dependent on rituals and performing them correctly. * Writing - Casting magic through writing is another form of magic, though usually it's harder to accomplish since it usually relies on ancient language and runes. The General Mage Though it's recommended to choose a specilization or two, a wizard must know a wizard's general skills. General skills are abilities that all wizards have and need no specialization school mastered. Though these skills can be mastered, they are usually low level. Specialized Schools of Magic Hectate Style - * '''Voodoo''': These type of magic users are also known as witch doctors, and are many times mistaken for a necromancer due to the fact that many who cross them end up dead. In actuallity, voodoo is not about death, but rather hexes and curses. A witch doctor has the ability to cast curses and hexes, use summoned spirits to inhabit inanimate objects, and can summon the loa to do their dirty work. Their familiars usually puppets (spirits possessing an object) and they are known to read tarot cards to help influence your good or bad luck. Their favorite objects are the voodoo doll and they can manipulate their own shadow. * '''Onmyodo''': They focus on magic that repels demons with a combination of their shikigami (their familiars) that they create and divinaton magic that allows them to see omens. They can also perform excorcism, seal and banish demons, and are aware of spiritual aura which allows them to be able to tell if someone is a demon or not, or posessed. These magic users are also able to use charms and charming papers to help seal away and fight demons. * '''Summoner''': Summoners are able to summon animal spirits, demons, and nonhumans that reside in Elysia (The Shadow World) who will fight for them. Summoners depend on their partners, sharing their magic in order to bring them to their area, command them, make a contract, and send them home. * '''Enchanter''': An enchanter is a type of magic user that enchants objects, uses alchemy and crafts potions that can be used. Enchanters are known for their intelligence and how they combine the work of science with that of magic. They prefer the use of tools that are combined with magic. * '''Shaman''': Shamans are close to nature but on a spiritual level and are closer to animals in nature than plants. Shamans can send out their spirit, use the spirits to help find someone, sense the spirits and what's going on. Shaman can even possess a body, but they have to give up their own , leaving it defenseless. Shaman can summon animal spirits to help them. They have the ability to take on some beastial properties when channeling an animal and can call on an ancient spirit to heal them. * '''Healer''': Healers make great supporters, they can heal others, negate curses and hexes placed on someone by another magic user (depends on the level), perform magic that can ease pain and some illnesses. Though the repeated use of magic used to ease illness and pain, can start not working on the other person due to the person now being used to it. The healing and restoration process takes time and a lot of focus for a healer, and depending on the situation, the healer may take on the pain of the person they are healing. * '''Druid''': Druids are closest to nature (plant wise), using its elements to create their magic. They have nature magic and are able to channel it, they can also cast protection spells, conjure things found in a natural environment such as food, larger trees, plants. Can use their nature magic to create a plant life that can heal them. * '''Spellcaster''': Spellcasters rely on specific words and writing more than most magic users, with ther style being dependent on specifc spells, tomes and runes that are written and spoken. * '''Necromancer''': Necromancers can reanimate the dead, bring the dead back to life, manipulate the dead, and can speak to the dead easily. Skeletons are wary of necromancers since they can easily manipulate them and use them for their own purposes. Necromancers do the opposite of a healer, they can induce pain, create plagues and illnesses, and cause someone to start to rot. * '''Elementalist''': Are able to control and manipulate a certain element. Merlin's Style - * '''Muse''': These type of mages use forms of art as their magic , either by dancing, visual art (such as painting or drawing), playing an instrument or singing. They are able to do art magic, mystical bardsmanship, music magic, musical spell casting, sound magic, mystical dancing, bringing art to life, music manipulation, and entrancement. * '''[[Beast Mage]]''' : These wizards are able to take on the partial or complete forms of other animals. The user can use magic to control and communicate with animals and mimic animal traits. If a human is a beast mage they become more feral and animal like with animal like characteristics such as fangs and claws, as well as animal properties while not transformed. Beast mages have to eat alot of protein and develop some nonhuman traits such as enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. They are also known as shifters. * '''Black Mage''': These mages are known for tiptoing close to the line of forbidden and taboo magic for wizards with their ability of possession and etc. Their abilities include: Possession of inanimate objects, Blood Magic, Curses, Soul Manipulation, Undead Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Double Edged Power, Bone Magic, reanimation, sleep magic, Soul absorbtion, Soul Materialisation, Necromancy (excluding bringing back the dead), Hexes, Jinx, Animation, Cartomancy,card manipulation,darkness manipulation (limited), animated shadow (limited), Possession of Spirits (limited to putting inside inanimate objects),puppet mastery of inanimate objects or people with the use of a voodoo doll, can summon loa, Smoke and apor manipulation, voodoo doll creation, sympathetic magic is limited to voodoo dolls, Eye Magic * '''Alchemist''': These type of mages work more with the science of magic and are great inventers and scientists. They also mainly use items as their type of magic, they are excellent spellcasters with the ability to bring their words to life whether spoken or written, and rune writers.Their magic and things they do include: Potion creation, Medicines, Salves , Lotions , Pain Suppression, Magical items for practical use, Energy Circle Combat, Runes, creating elemental constructs using items,creating a magical metal, Elemental Infusion, Artificial soul, herbs for practical use, bath salts, bath soaps, Argentopoeia with use of Philosopher stone,Chrysopoeia with use of Philosopher Stone,Crystal manipulation with help of Philosopher stone, Physical Restoration of objects and structures that the user has made or has the ability to make,Armament Magic,Petrification, Enhanced Crafting, Powerful Object Creation, Golem creation, Amalgamation, Fusionism, Body Part Substitution, Refining, Crystals, Talismans,Abjuration,Enchantment, Candy Magic, Crystal Magic, mirror magic, paper charm magic * '''Illusionist''': Illusionists have sand magic and the ability to create illusions as well as other things. An illusionist's best skill is their ability to hide in plain sight or terrify or astound with their powerful illusions. Skills include: Illusions, Cloaking,Illusion Awareness, Unplottable Magic, Sand Magic , Mirage making * '''Elementalist''': These type of mages have control over their element, an elementalist can only do one element whether its air/wind, earth/plant, fire, water, darkness, electricity/lightning, energy, ice,metal, light, or poison. They can create items made of their element, sense weather , and make weather of their element (such as posion rain or fire storm). Their abilities include: Manipulation and creation of their elements, Weather, weather sensing, not hurt by own element (such as cant burn a fire elementalist), elemental combat, elemental aura,Elemental armor, elemental weapons, become that element ( such as make self like water or blend with if water mage) * '''Tamer''': These type of mages summon creatures to help them from the shadow realm of Elysia that are wild spirits and animals of the realm, depending on level of skill the creature summoned may have a humanoid form, and/or have strong intelligence. The personality and what the creature can do depends on the creature itself. Magic includes; Conjuration, Evocation, Invocation, Stellar (limited), Elemental Entitys, Ancestral Evocation -limited * '''[[Spirit Mage]]''': These mages have a stong connection to the spirit with their ability to call on animal spirits to help them and to feel nature around them in order to feel darkness and the ability to purify. They are also able to cast protective spells. Their abilites include:Nature magic, Spirit magic, Nature Channeling, summoning animal spirits, expeling darkness, protective wards, defense spells. Chi magic, Healing, Exorcism, Phantasm Manipulation (limited),Sealing, Onmyodo, Spirit barrier, Elemental Healing, Sonic Healing, Danger Intuition, Aura Reading * '''Demi-Mage''': A long time ago there were wizards with such strong elemental and magic abilities that humans thought of them as gods and created stories of them. They viewed their children as demi-gods but it's not known that these were only wizards. Demi-Mages are also wizards that gained magic through the teachings of dragons and rivals a dragon's magic. These wizards take on the properties of the mythological gods or Dragon magic along with the element that defines them for the purpose of being able to match up to them. (Such as a Demi-Mage of Poesidon's bloodline would have power of water element). This type of magic has to be taught or inherited. The only other way is through a vessea transfusion through a lacrima, or in the case of Dragon magic then the dragon must gift them with the power. These mages are able to replenish themselves by eating their element and absorbing it, but not if its created by them. They follow the abilites of an elementalist. * '''Divine Mage''': These type of mages deal more with mind over matter that's stong than general wizard abilities, the reading of cards, omens, and etc and with precognivitive abilities. They are able to also negate curses. They can weirld the pure form of magic essence within themselves, turning it into a magical energy in the form of blasts that's stronger than the general blast.. Their abilities include: ESP, Astrology, Curse Negation, Mediumship, Acultomancy,Agalmatomancy,aichmomancy,astromancy,bibliomancy,captoptromancy,cartomancy, crystallomancy, elementomancy, aeromancy, abacomancy, numeromancy, oneiromancy, palmistry, Scrying, tasseomancy Legendary Magic * Time Manipulation Magic: Only one wizard possesses this magic at a time and they can be of any school, this is after Merlin gave the gift to another wizard from himself and now it only appears one at a time. If that wizard who has it dies, one who is born will recieve the magic. It is not hereditary. (Hectate thinks Merlin is a fool for doing this) Wizard Traits Wizard Weaknesses